happy, golden days
by hunukr
Summary: There's a snowstorm and Roderich's boyfriend is late for the holidays. NedAus, platonic AusHun, mentioned lesbian PruHun. Yes, I am writing Christmas fic in October. Oops. Rated T for some language.


The snow was coming down hard and fast, whirling like a million little dancers. It would have been beautiful if the situation hadn't been so dire. _Of course it's snowing,_ Roderich thought bitterly, as he paced up and down his living room floor. Bram should have been here _hours_ ago, but that blasted snow was holding him up.

A bubble of panic rose in his throat, and he quelled it forcefully. Bram would be **_fine_ ,** he was an adult, and a skilled driver. He was certainly better than Roderich. Not that he'd ever admit it. He paced a while more before making up his mind and dashing towards his phone. Fingers shaking, he dialed Erzsébet's number. Yes, they were divorced, but he'd married her for a reason. Well, several reason. But the reason he was calling her now was because she was levelheaded and knew when to sympathize with him and when to tell him to snap the fuck out of it.

"Roderich, he's going to be fine," She said as soon as she picked up the phone. He choked out a laugh. "How did you know?" He asked, though he had a feeling he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"You're extremely predictable," She said, laughing. "In fact, Julchen and I made a bet on when you were going to call. I won of course." Roderich laughed; he always felt much more at ease when talking to Erzsébet. She made it so _easy_. "Well, obviously," he chuckled. "We were _married_." She went quiet for a little bit. "Roderich..." She said, in a gentle, warning tone. "I know, I know," he said hurriedly. "We're both gay, you love Julchen, and I love Bram." She made a small surprised noise, and he realized what he had said. "I mean, I..." She began to wheeze. "Roderich, you are a _mess!_ " She cackled. "I can't believe you told me before you told him!" Roderich flushed bright red. "Shut up," he mumbled, but he was smiling. "I was planning on telling him tonight, actually **—"**

"Tell me what?" A deep, warm voice said. Roderich dropped the phone, squeaking. He whirled around to find none other than Bram Visser. His boyfriend. Who he was going to tell he loved him tonight. Who just _heard_ him say that he was going to. _Shit_.

"Uh, um, well, what? How did you. How did you get in here?" He stuttered, wincing at every word that came out of his mouth. Bram raised his eyebrow. "Your door was unlocked." Roderich blinked, and suddenly realized that Bram was carrying for bags of groceries. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Let me help you out with that!" Bram looked suspicious, but shrugged and handed the two lighter bags over. Roderich scurried into the kitchen, and Bram followed him at a more leisurely pace.

They put away the perishables in the fridge together, and every time he brushed against Bram he felt his face go up in flames. Bram looked extremely confused, but said nothing.

It wasn't until later he remembered that he had been talking to Erzsébet. "Crap," he muttered, "I just left Erzsébet hanging!" Bram looked slightly surprised that Roderich had cursed, as well as very amused. "You'd better go see if she's still on the phone," he said, chuckling. Roderich nodded, blushing, and scurried away. She was not still on the phone, so he called her back to apologize.

"Sorry about that," he whispered as soon as she picked up. "Bram showed up." She guffawed loudly. "Yes, I heard you squeak." He scowled. "Shut up, I did not—"

"Yes, you did," Bram called from the kitchen, sounding very amused. Roderich made a small, outraged sound. "You don't even know what she said!" He cried. Bram laughed, coming into the living-room to stand behind him. "I can guess," he said, wrapping his arm around him. Roderich sighed and sunk against him. "Ok, I'm going to go now," Erzsébet said, laughing. "Ok, love you," He said and hung up. Behind him, Bram laughed. "You'll say 'love you' to your ex wife but not me?" He asked teasingly. "But I do love you," Roderich said absently, before freezing. "Shit! I'm so sorry, I—" He paused turning in Bram's arms, who was staring at him in shock. "This was supposed to be romantic!" Roderich exclaimed. "I had a plan! I was going to tell you after a candlelight dinner! I—"

And then Bram kissed him, brief and tender. "I love you too," he said quietly. "I just didn't think you were quite there yet, I'm sorry for teasing you and—"

It was Roderich's turn to kiss _him_. "Don't worry about it," he said breathlessly. "Actually, thank you. This is the best day of my life."


End file.
